


Take a Bite [And Make it Fast]

by flowerywoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Nipple Piercings, Rimming, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerywoo/pseuds/flowerywoo
Summary: In which Jungwoo and Jaehyun are supposed to have dinner with the babe's parents and brothers, but find themselves rather preoccupied with other matters instead. After all, how can Jaehyun stop himself from fully devouring the babe and turning him into a whimpering mess? Maybe, just maybe, dinner can be delayed, or so they hope.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Take a Bite [And Make it Fast]

**Author's Note:**

> I added Doyoung and Taemin to the tags despite them being pretty much irrelevant, but I did mention them several times throughout the story meaning they deserve some rightful credit lol (and also for putting up with Jaehyun and Jungwoo)
> 
> Is there such a thing as mild smut? Because if so, this probably falls under that umbrella.
> 
> [Warning]  
> I used the word "child" to refer to Jungwoo a lot throughout this, but I'd like to clarify that he's an adult. I mentioned somewhere in the story that he's in his twenties, so the word itself is a little misleading. I, however, find this word befitting enough for his character. I just wanted to pinpoint this first to not make anyone feel uncomfortable or to give everyone heads-up before proceeding.

“How are they? Are they ready to be played with or are they still tender?” Asked Jaehyun one evening, slightly pushing Jungwoo aside and making himself comfortable on the child's bed. The babe made room for the elder begrudgingly, pressing himself against the wall and turning his body towards Jaehyun.

He was flustered—baby pink blush covering his porcelain cheeks as he thought about the elder’s implication.

The brunet did the same, turning his body around and facing the orange haired babe. He smiled, dimples and whiskers showing and causing his boyfriend’s heart to flutter.

What a sneaky little shit. He had smiled brightly as if he hadn’t just made the child’s imagination run wild. Jungwoo felt the need to punch him momentarily. 

“They're fully healed now. I’ve been careful enough since I got them done. And I also got checked by the piercer to get the green light. She said they're fine now,” said the babe, hands unconsciously coming up to his chest and resting directly over his covered nipples. The babe allowed both index fingers to slightly hover over them momentarily, carefully, almost delicately, playing with the tiny _barbells_ as he smiled to himself in mischief. 

When he had decided to get them done, he had been told to wait nine to twelve months for them to heal completely before venturing into unknown territory. And whilst Jaehyun had groaned in potential annoyance from behind, the babe couldn’t help agreeing in excitement. That gave him enough time to plan and research for a new pair of barbells so he could alternate them.

He hadn’t planned on waiting so long though. It's been six months already and, despite been told it’d take nearly a whole year—Doyoung had snorted at this and gave a sneaky remark, something along the lines of his little brother being too much of a horndog to wait—his piercings were healed and ready, as Jaehyun had referred to them earlier, to be _played_ with. 

Bless Jaehyun and his little heart. At the tattoo parlor where Jungwoo got his nipples pierced and where he conveniently also got his neck tattoo done about a year ago—the one Jungwoo absolutely loved tracing with his little index and smitten, little tongue—the elder had found a pair of rose gold barbells. They were shiny and cute, and the tip of the gauge, where the typically small studs are located, were two halves of a butterfly. 

They were pretty and simple—delicate even, which heavily reminded Jaehyun of his sneaky, devilish boyfriend and the little shining piercings he was desperate to play with. Hence why, without hesitating, the elder got them on impulse for the child. Which is precisely what led to this moment—Jungwoo and him locked up inside the comfort of the babe's room away from his brothers and everyone else.

Not that Doyoung and Taemin were dumb. They knew exactly what was going on inside the comfort of the babe's room, but they had chosen to disregard Jaehyun’s presence for the sake of catching up on whatever horror show they’d been watching.

Jungwoo would normally be sitting with the two elders, hands covering his eyes and pillow pressed against his chest. But for obvious reasons, the child was rather _preoccupied_ with his sudden visitor, bailing on his brothers and running straight to his room and dragging his boyfriend along.

Jaehyun was supposed to come over for dinner only. In fact, he was wearing a turtle neck he knew his parents would appreciate the elder wearing. Now don’t get him wrong. His parents were always delighted to have Jaehyun around whenever he had the chance, but that didn’t mean they necessarily _approved_ several decisions said male had made in the past year or so.

Then again, they couldn’t complain about Jaehyun when Taemin's boyfriend was a former gangster. And Doyoung, well, no one really knew about his partner—whom he often referred to as a ‘fling’ of some sort. Apparently a _fling_ that’s been going on for roughly two years now.

At least Jaehyun has been around since the beginning. They’ve _known_ Jaehyun since the babe made his attraction for him known. And yes, his parents probably liked him a little better _prior_ to him getting his neck tattoo done, but Jaehyun was respectful enough to not have it on full display around them.

Clearly, Jaehyun was the better choice amongst all the siblings. He was sweet, detailed-oriented whenever Jungwoo’s mom was involved, and made sure everyone (in particular Jungwoo's dad) knew how much he loved Jungwoo. It’s not that Minho wasn’t sweet or anything but Taemin never gave him the chance to fully be around his parents given his background. But even so, he still put an effort.

Doyoung was a lost case at this point so comparing him and his "fling" to Minho and Jaehyun would be plain rude, or so Jungwoo always thought.

“I bought you something.”

Jungwoo blinked once.

Twice. 

He sat on the bed and stared at the elder in expectation, watching as Jaehyun pulled out a tiny golden box from inside his back pocket. He handed over the box, watching as the babe opened it and pulled out the pretty barbells he had purchased for him. The babe couldn’t help the blush covering his cheeks again, heart speeding up at the sight of the rather intimate gift. He couldn’t wait to see how they’d look on him—shiny, rose gold butterflies heavily blending in with his pink, little nipples. They’d almost go unnoticed, much to Jaehyun’s delight.

Because the pretty perforations on the babe’s sensitive nipples were strictly for Jaehyun and Jaehyun alone. 

“Jae why—” the elder cut him off before Jungwoo could say anything in return.

“I thought of you as soon as I saw them. They’re pretty and delicate just like you. I can’t wait to devour you while you wear them,” said the elder, smirking at the babe in return and causing Jungwoo to bite his lower lip.

His parents should be home in under twenty minutes. That should give him enough time to have a little fun with Jaehyun.

The babe moved from his corner and crawled his way to his boyfriend, stranding the elder in place and teasingly rubbing his covered ass against Jaehyun’s groin. He watched as Jaehyun’s face morphed from confusion to amusement, eyes looking towards the door to make sure it was locked. 

It wasn’t. 

Anyone could walk in at any second if they pleased, and whilst he knew the babe’s brothers would probably judge them and then walk away, his parents would be a _completely_ different story. Jungwoo, their innocent baby (despite said boy being a whole grown-up now in his early twenties and _far_ from being innocent at all) in a compromising position with his boyfriend of three years _and_ under his parents' conservative roof? Scandalous.

“Baby, dinner with your parents—”

“Then we need to be quick,” said Jungwoo, pressing kisses to Jaehyun’s covered neck as he felt the elder’s hands creeping from under his plaid to his smooth, milky flesh. 

The elder smiled to himself momentarily as he came into terms with whatever Jungwoo was trying to do. And it’s not like they hadn’t done anything inappropriate in the babe’s house—quite the opposite really, for Jaehyun had quite a few stories about the places they both frequented in the house whenever they were alone and horny enough to give in completely to their carnal desires, for Jungwoo was quite a tempting little devil and Jaehyun was simply too weak to restrain himself.

But this was different.

This would be the first time Jungwoo attempted something on him _with_ others in the house. 

“You’re wasting time, Jae.”

 _Fuck it,_ the elder thought to himself.

His hands creeped from under the babe’s orange plaid to his fully covered tush, groping a handful of it through the fabric of the child's pants and causing the babe to emit a rather captivating moan, one that sent vibrations down the elder’s body as Jungwoo tried rubbing their covered members—which turned out to be _not_ as futile as Jaehyun thought despite the discomfort of their clothes—in attempts of finding some friction. 

So yes, the sudden tightness around his groin and the outline of a tent through his jeans were all due to Jungwoo's devilish ways, reminding Jaehyun that the babe was anything but innocent. And he loved it. Even if he was emotionally conflicted to do whatever they were currently doing with people around, Jaehyun still didn’t bother stopping the child. He wanted this just as much as Jungwoo did.

Hence why, flipping the babe over and trapping him under his broader frame, Jungwoo found himself wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips crashed with need and fervor, heads tilting simultaneously at a better angle to further devour each other. Deeply lost in the feel of the elder's touches and the taste of his plump, peachy lips against his own, the babe didn’t notice the slight movements of Jaehyun's fingers undoing his plaid—sneaky and smooth finger tips barely pressing against his milky flesh, sending shivers down his body in expectation and excitement for whatever was about to come.

The elder sent the orange haired boy a cocky grin, lowering himself to press kisses on the child's neck where he knew Jungwoo was the most sensitive, teeth slightly grazing over the porcelain skin but never once marking it. Given the current compromising position they were in, allowing the babe to sit down on the dinner table with a love bite somewhere on his neck would do the opposite of earning him brownie points with the child's parents. 

“Stop teasing me,” whined the babe, causing the elder to press yet another kiss to his exposed neck as he worked on the buttons—albeit painfully slow according to Jungwoo's standards—of the child's top. 

The elder, little by little, had managed to unbutton the babe's orange plaid. And whether he had done it on purpose or by mere coincidence—quite definitely _not_ the case with the babe, for he was indeed a sneaky, little thing—Jaehyun found his mouth watering at the sight. Because whilst the babe typically wore an undershirt, this time was different.

So _very_ different.

The babe's pink nipples were at plain sight, testing the brunet's patience and self-control as they laid there untouched—purely and gorgeously tempting. 

“Are you just going to stare at them all night until my parents arrive or will you play with them like you’ve been intending to since the day I got them done?”

The elder groaned, causing the babe to smirk at the sight of his exasperated boyfriend, almost enjoying how he lost his composure and threw all self-control out the window.

Jaehyun finished to unbutton the shirt, asking the babe to lift himself up for a moment to fully remove it and discard it somewhere on the bed. The elder then moved down to his pants, not wasting time to undo the fly and yanking them off in one single motion. The child stared at his boyfriend in anticipation, heartbeat increasing significantly as he watched Jaehyun _finally_ removing his own turtle neck and _exposing_ his tattoo.

And by God, the babe couldn’t help biting his lower lip, internally screaming and hands itching to play with the elder’s ink covered neck. He had been there when Jaehyun got it done, fingers desperately refraining from touching and potentially hurting his boyfriend. But now, a whole year later, the elder found himself enjoying the babe's “aggressive” playtime despite it consisting of Jungwoo lying on his chest and merely _tracing_ the ink with his slender, little index—aggressive was far from being the right word, but Jungwoo stranding Jaehyun in place to keep him still counted as such, or so the babe claimed. But the brunet really enjoyed it. And why? Mostly because it made him feel _accepted_ and _reassured_ that Jungwoo was fine with him covering himself up in ink if he wanted to.

Occasionally, and when Jungwoo felt daring enough, which needless to say happened a lot more often than he’d admit, the babe found himself leaving a trail of hickeys that would typically blend in with the lines and shading of the permanent ink. And just to see if anyone would notice them, the elder would on purposely stop himself from covering his tattoo around his friends and family. So far, only Johnny had been able to point them out, and even he waited until the end of the day to bring up the topic.

Imagine his reaction once he found out Jaehyun had left the love bites exposed on purpose. If Kun and Yuta had ever noticed them, then they clearly kept it to themselves and didn’t bother bringing it up, which defied the purpose of Jaehyun’s fun.

But Jungwoo _absolutely_ loved it. It was like leaving his own personal love mark and blending it in with Jaehyun’s astonishing canvas, which the babe seemed to appreciate much more than Jaehyun himself. Perhaps one day, when he had gathered all his courage, he’d also get a tattoo.

“Like what you see?” teased the brunet, causing the orange haired babe to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. Desperation was more than evident as he indulged his boyfriend in an aggressive dance, mouth opening immediately when he felt the press of a tongue on his lower lip. The elder used one hand to keep himself elevated, slightly trapping his younger boyfriend underneath him as he stopped himself from putting all the weight on his rather smaller frame. His other available hand moved to the babe's waist, getting a good grip of the smooth, porcelain skin and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

The child’s hand moved to the elder’s locks, slim and pretty fingers tangling in a mess of light brown, slightly pulling on them to get a better angle and causing his boyfriend to groan in response. The babe’s reaction was almost immediate—seductive moans filling the room and getting swallowed by Jungwoo's desperate mouth, tongues clashing against each other in a petty fight for dominance Jaehyun _never_ lost. 

And this time was no different.

The child felt shivers going down his spine, body reacting on its own as the elder took over the messy kiss and dominated him in ways he enjoyed. Griping the flesh of the babe's waist and pressing him closer, the orange haired boy found himself bucking up his hips and moaning at the sensation of the elder’s covered erection brushing against his very own. Jaehyun, much like his boyfriend, broke the kiss unexpectedly and groaned in pure ecstasy, not realizing they were both far too worked up for a mediocre make-out session.

The mingling breaths, erratic heartbeats, and lingering touches were the only things that mattered to both boys on the bed, desperation evident in them as Jungwoo urged his boyfriend to finish removing the rest of his clothes as well.

They were currently going against the clock. Jungwoo’s parents would be home soon, and whilst his brothers didn’t care much about whatever was happening in the room right now, his parents wouldn’t appreciate them being alone and away from the safety of the two elders currently laughing at whatever jump scare they’d just watched.

“You’re taking too long,” said the babe, earning himself a cocky smirk from Jaehyun. The elder, much like Jungwoo demanded, removed his pants in one go. The outline of his hardened member could be seen through the fabric of his boxers, causing the babe's mouth to water at the thought of it in his mouth. Unfortunately, before he could even reach it, the elder trapped him underneath him again. The child pouted in defeat and watched his boyfriend smiling at him from above. 

Clearly, Jaehyun didn’t want to get his dick sucked. He was playing hard to get tonight and Jungwoo might just end up walking away if he kept on rejecting his advances.

“Not so fast, babe. A deal’s a deal.”

Jungwoo stared at his boyfriend in confusion, for once dumbfounded by his words despite how out of context they may be. Honestly, he just wanted to have a quickie before they were forced to go down to have dinner with his family. From the looks of it, however, Jaehyun felt like teasing him and forcing him to put together an unnecessary puzzle.

But before he could even question him, the babe felt Jaehyun’s weight landing on him completely. The child groaned momentarily, getting used to another body fully lying down on top of his own, controlling his breathing as best as he could without allowing his discomfort to show. He was about to question Jaehyun and his motives, genuinely confused by his behaviour. However, he felt the elder forcefully cupping his right breast (or whatever he could grab despite the full flatness of it) with one hand and sending him a last smirk before he dived in for a taste.

And that’s when Jungwoo understood what this was all about.

The elder dragged his tongue up his nipple where the protruding barbell resided, causing Jungwoo to release an unexpected moan. The child twisted his head against the pillow sustaining his head and emitted a loud gasp, momentarily overwhelmed by the frisson currently spreading through his body like a wild fire as the elder did the one thing he’d been _desperately_ wanting to do for months.

Jaehyun pressed his wet muscle more firmly against the little, pink bud, using his free hand to play with his boyfriend’s left nipple and giving it the same amount of attention. He dragged, sucked, and scraped his teeth along the sensitive areola, causing the child to buck his whole body up against the elder’s. “N-Not so harshly,” Jungwoo managed to rasp, words dying in his throat as his boyfriend switched to his left nipple, latching onto the tiny studs and teasing the little, pink bud.

The elder continued his administration _painfully_ slow, making the babe’s toes curl with every swirl of his tongue. Jungwoo, in a state of complete bliss, tangled his hand in the elder’s locks, further pressing his face closer to his chest and encouraging him to keep going. And Jaehyun complied, sloppily teasing the sensitive areola whilst he used his hand to play with the already erect right nipple.

The child’s face contorted into that of pure pleasure, lids half closed and mouth wide open. There was a pretty shade of red covering his porcelain cheeks and a slight trail of drool in the corner of his mouth. And whilst the elder turned his head momentarily to look at the wreck he had created, he couldn’t help feeling overwhelmed momentarily. 

He was the reason behind Jungwoo’s moans. He was the one pleasuring him right at this moment—he was the only one allowed to _see_ him like this. The only one lucky enough to play with his rosy nipples—pretty, delicate, and ever _so_ sensitive, enough to have the child’s member at the merge of exploding untouched. 

“P-Please,” said the babe, somehow finding the strength to talk and beg for release, causing the elder to smirk at him. He pulled away from the child’s breast with a pop of his lips, admiring the sight of whatever his tongue had done.

Jungwoo's nipples looked swollen and erect, silver barbells glistening with the elder’s saliva and contrasting heavily with the pink buds Jaehyun loved so much. 

Beautiful. Just beautiful. 

Flipping the child over and removing the babe’s boxers in one go, the elder forced him onto his hands and knees. It took Jungwoo exactly three seconds to know what was coming. And he was _anticipating_ it, bottom lip trapped between his bunny teeth and nearly salivating in pure desperation and desire.

And before Jungwoo could even say anything, the elder positioned himself behind the child almost expertly, spreading the babe's little globes and diving in for a quick lick. The child’s reaction was immediate. He moaned and nearly sobbed at the sensation of the elder’s tongue pressing against his puckered rim as Jaehyun tasted him. The younger male’s body shivered in pleasure, sobs nearly escaping his lips and mind filled with Jaehyun and Jaehyun only, back arching on its own whilst he buried his face in a pillow to contain his moans.

The elder teased the child’s rim—tongue darting past the ring of muscles and pressing against his walls, a trail of saliva dripping down his chin as he used both hands to grasp onto the flesh of the child’s ass.

Jungwoo felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head, further pressing his ass against the elder’s face and receiving moans from the elder in return, causing the babe’s dick to twitch in need whilst he felt his pain increasing for relief. Jungwoo’s knees gave up, body landing on the mattress as he sobbed in pure bliss.

And when he felt his ass being propped up in the air by Jaehyun’s hands on his hips with enough strength to know he’d have bruises the following morning, he couldn’t help the loud moan that got past his lips and that his brother _probably_ heard.

Jungwoo was desperate. His body was begging to be touched, sensitive nipples rubbing against the mattress as he clawed the sheets and tried grounding himself momentarily. He was at the verge of exploding, body ready to combust and all he needed was a little more friction. Hence why, one of Jaehyun’s hands creeped around this meaty thighs until they found their way to his leaking member, stroking the child up and down whilst simultaneously flicking his tongue inside him.

Jungwoo was going mad. His body wasn’t listening anymore. His eyes were fully closed, mouth wide open and drool dripping down his chin. He was a moaning mess, Jaehyun’s name being the only thing he knew how to say right at this very moment. He wanted to scream and cry, to announce everyone Jaehyun was the one making him cry like a little virgin—tongue buried deep inside his ass, dick twitching in the elder’s hand as he pumped him and teased his slit with his thumb, painfully reminding the babe he was at Jaehyun's mercy.

The child’s eyes blurred momentarily, body tightening up around the elder despite Jaehyun not stopping his administration. The babe raised his head from the pillow and turned to the elder, trying his best to warn him he was about to cum. His throat closed up, however, and the only thing he could emit was a seductive, high-pitched moan that sent a shiver down Jaehyun’s spine. And magically, as if he had understood the sentiment behind the child’s captivating sound, he matched the pace of his hand with the movement of his tongue, pumping Jungwoo's member whilst thrusting his tongue inside the babe. 

And so the babe exploded, pretty ropes of white painting the silky sheets and Jaehyun’s hand as well, Jungwoo's body going rigid momentarily as he moaned one last time and closed his eyes to enjoy his high. The elder continued pumping him, fully milking the child as he _finally_ pulled away from his puckered hole. He pressed one last kiss to the prettily abused rim, playfully biting the globe he had been groping. The babe’s body dropped on the bed, limbs going numb and head spinning from pleasure and overstimulation.

The elder, once realizing the child’s breathing wasn’t erratic anymore, turned his body around and spread his thighs open, settling between them as he lied down on Jungwoo’s chest and went back to playing with the little silver barbells he had desperately played with just minutes ago. The babe whimpered, body overly sensitive after an intense orgasm he hadn’t yet recuperated from. But when the babe managed to finally speak, Jaehyun couldn’t help the smile that decorated his lips.

“I-I love you, Jae. You’re am-amazing,” said the babe, heart speeding up when the elder forced himself up on his arms to trap him underneath him, face coming close to the child’s and lips pressing against his own. The kiss was slow, completely different from the ones they had shared earlier, taking their time tasting each other and enjoying each other’s warmth.

Jaehyun had eaten the babe out just seconds ago, the last thing he wanted was to engage him in anything remotely desperate and harsh.

But it was through this position that the babe remembered Jaehyun’s erection—the same erection that was currently poking his left thigh through the boxers of the elder. The child broke the kiss and pushed the elder off of him, pressing his body on the mattress completely whilst he stranded him in place and buried his head in his neck.

Jaehyun had his fun. It was Jungwoo’s turn to make him feel good, just like he knew the elder liked it.

But before he could get to work, a knock on the door caught them off guard.

“I don’t mean to intrude your intimate time—by the way, Jungwoo, neither Doyoung nor I need to hear you screaming Jaehyun’s name when you climax, please be mindful of us next time—but mom and dad are currently parking in the driveway. You have three minutes top. Make sure you’re both decent.”

Before both boys could say anything, Taemin's rushed steps could be heard through the hall, causing Jungwoo to groan and Jaehyun to chuckle in return.

How unfortunate. Just when Jungwoo was about to give the elder a mind-blowing blowjob. Why did this _always_ happen to them?

“Come on babe, I need to go relieve myself before greeting your parents. Get dressed and I’ll see you downstairs,” said Jaehyun, kissing the child’s forehead whilst Jungwoo pouted in retaliation. He looked like a scolded child whose candy had been just taken away, eyes glistening with tears at the realization of whatever would happen—Jaehyun would go home without receiving anything from Jungwoo in return.

Maybe, just maybe, he should just defy his parents and move in with Jaehyun already.

Taemin said three minutes. His mom often took her time unloading the car. And his dad would _not_ leave her behind despite her taking an eternity to pull out a lunchbox and working files. The neighbor next door waters his plants every night, meaning that his parents would most likely have a conversation with him _before_ walking in.

That should give him a total of five or six minutes. Could it be he could break his record to make the elder cum in under five minutes? 

“Baby?”

What was the worse that could happen? 

“Jungwoo, no. I already have a bad reputation with your parents. I don’t need it to get worse,” said the elder chuckling, genuinely concerned and decided to not screw up whatever chances he had left with Jungwoo’s parents.

And so the babe nodded, lazily moving away from his boyfriend (not without pressing their lips together in a quick kiss) and watching as he picked up his clothes and ran to the bathroom across the child's room.

What a way to end the night. To say he was unhappy about the sudden turn of events would be a huge understatement. But at least Jaehyun had gotten to play with his piercings like he had been wanting to. And honestly, Jungwoo had loved it. Probably a little more than he intended.

If he got his way, and if his parents allowed him to, he and Jaehyun could “pretend” to go out on a walk.

Maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to persuade the elder to go to his car, for it was probably parked a few houses down from Jungwoo's. Maybe he’d be able to force him into the backseat with the babe right in between his legs, eagerly sucking and licking until he had Jaehyun squirming and crying his name as he painted the babe's throat in ropes of pretty white.

And maybe Jungwoo needed to stop fantasizing and start getting ready. Because honestly, he was getting worked up all over again and that defied the purpose of Jaehyun stopping him from doing anything on the spot. 

All he had to do was get the boring family dinner out of the way. Maybe he could get Jaehyun slightly worked up as they ate—his pretty, little hand could definitely find its way to his boyfriend’s pants from under the table, sneakily pulling out his member and pumping him quietly to get him all worked up and ready for whatever would come later.

It was a perfect plan he’d somehow work on throughout dinner. One way or another, he’d give Jaehyun a little something in return tonight. And maybe, just maybe, he’d also get a quickie out of that.

Oh, now he absolutely couldn’t wait! After all, who refuses some dessert after dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I rarely write anything explicit but I couldn't get this out of my head. Jungwoo's nipples probably aren't even pink but pink is my aesthetic and they'd probably be sooooo pretty. Don't you guys think?


End file.
